Warriors of Starclan
by xxxxFreedomxxxx
Summary: This is our story. The story of the warrior cats of the sacred Starclan.
1. Starclan Members

**_Starclan_**

**_Leader:_** Hollystar:holly green female with sparkling starry eyes

**_Medicine Cat:_** Oceanstreak:a speckled blue female with white paws

**_Followers:_**

Oceanlilly:dark blue female with light pink ears

Moonstripe:dark black male with white ears

Honeyclaw:honey colored female with black claws

Pearlstripe:a pure white female with light pink ears and paws

Almondcloud:an almond colored male with cloud white paws

Articfoot:a light blue-white female with icy cold paws

Mistyfire:a pure blue female with fire red eyes

Feathersong:a silver female with beautiful light blue eyes

Juniperfur:a white male with blue eyes

Scarletear:a red male with white ears

Mistykit:a misty blue female with a white eye

Specklepaw:a tortoiseshell male with green eyes

Shadowlilly:a black female with lilly pink ears

Shadowpelt:a jet black male with white paws

Cloudkit:a cloud white female

Fernkit:a green male

Inkkit:a inky blue male

Indigokit:a small blue kit

Lionpaw:a lion colored female

Leopardpaw:a light tan male with black spots

Robinkit:a white cat with robin egg blue eyes


	2. The Tiny Kit

**_Chapter 1_**

Oceanstreak padded through the moonlight to the black specks near the trees. As she came down from the moon, the little specks started to have a starry figure next to it.

Oceanstreak overheard a kit wailing "Mommy! I don't want to leave you! Come with me mommy!" The kit sat down next to her mother and started to sob. Oceanstreak padded up

to the she-kit. Oceanstreak's ocean blue fur glittered light blue in the moonlight. "Hello young one. I am here to take you to the stars." The she-kit looked up from her mother. "I

don't want to go!" she wailed. "I just want my mommy!" Oceanstreak looked down at the she-kit with a sense of care in her eyes. "Come to Starclan my dear. Then you shall be

able to watch your mommy from above." The she-kit stared at her mother. "Am I really...dead?" she whispered. "You are my dear." replied Oceanstreak. "Ok I'll go." the she-kit

answered. "Where will I sleep?" Oceanstreak smiled at the kit. "You never sleep in Starclan. You have the strength to stay up for the rest of time. Now come my dear. Let us go

home." the she-kit nodded and they both slowly padded away from the kit's mother.


	3. Hollystar's Decision

**_Chapter 2_**

Oceanstreak padded into the clearing with the little she-kit trailing behind her. She stopped at the cloud den she made and went in. The she-kit followed. Oceanstreak padded to

her bed which was made out of cloud fluff. She nuzzled the she-kit towards her. "Now, what is your name young one?" The kit looked up at Oceanstreak with her pale blue eyes.

"My name is Robinkit because my eyes resemble robin eggs." Oceanstreak looked down at Robinkit. "I am glad you are safe." Oceanstreak bent down and licked the kit's face.

Hollystar then padded in. "Oceanstreak, I am here to see the new kit." Hollystar padded over to Oceanstreak and looked down at the kit. Robinkit looked terrified as Hollystar

looked at her. "Hello young kit. What is your name?" Robinkit looked up at Hollystar with her big blue eyes. "Robinkit" she finally answered. Oceanstreak said pleadingly to Hollystar

"Can I keep her Hollystar? Just this kit. She looks just like me and I would love to have her around." Hollystar looked at Oceanstreak with her holly-green eyes. "Ok, only this kit."

Oceanstreak meowed her thanks and started to clean Robinkit. Hollystar looked at the kit one last time and slowly padded out of the cloud den.


	4. The Prophecy

**_Chapter 3_**

Oceanstreak padded out of the den and walked over to the Sacred Forest and yowled at a high pitch. Fog rolled around her and through the fog she saw the clan medicine cat.

"Hello Leafpool." Oceanstreak meowed. Leafpool padded up saying nothing. "I know you ran off with Crowfeather. You must return to your clan and save them from

greencough. Your sister's kit Jaykit has it. Squirrelflight also found out Jaykit is blind. Go back to your clan Leafpool." Leafpool stared at Oceanstreak. Oceanstreak had been

Cinderpelt's mentor. She missed Cinderpelt. "I know Oceanstreak. I just love him so much. What shall happen to me and him if I go back?" Oceanstreak stared at Leafpool for a

few silent moments. "He shall never love you again. I am sorry dear but what do you care for most? Your clan or your Crowfeather?" Leafpool muttered to herself and meowed.

"I want my clan Oceanstreak. But may medicine cats have kits in the future? I want my bloodline to continue..." Oceanstreak thought for a moment. "Of course you can. But tell

noone of your litter. Let them find out on their own." Leafpool's eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. "Thank you Oceanstreak." Oceanstreak then started to chant.

_**There will be a misfit. Among the clan. Who bears the mark of the moon. It shall be up to the stars. To see if that cat shall live. If this cat shall live. It shall be **_

**_powerful. But onlya wise cat. Can help them choose the right path. _** Leafpool nodded to her mentor's mentor and Oceanstreak slowly faded away into the misty fog

surrounding her.


	5. The Decision

**_Chapter 4_**

Oceanstreak padded back from the sacred forest and laid down near the starry kill pile. _Hollystar must send out a hunting patrol_ she thought to herself. She remembered the

prophecy she had given Leafpool. She shouldn't have been so hard on her. Then out of her den ran Robinkit. "Ocean! Mistykit bit my tail and it hurts!" she wailed. She examined

Robinkit's tail and saw the huge bite marks of Mistykit. She swished her tail back and forth in anger. Robinkit sensed her anger and started to purr. "You are not going to hurt

her right?" Oceanstreak snapped out of her trance and whispered back a yes to Robinkit. She scanned the clearing to see if Hollystar was around. And as always, Hollystar sat

ontop of the Highcloud. Oceanstreak padded up to Hollystar. "We need a hunting patrol to go out and catch starry prey." she meowed. "Of course we do!" Hollystar spat back.

Oceanstreak backed away in suprise as her leader started to hiss. "Is there anything troubling you leader?" she purred soothingly. "Of course there is something wrong you

mouse-brain! My term of leadership is coming to an end. I am going to have to go to the starry Elder den." Oceanstreak was suprised by this remark her leader gave her. "I

thought you would lead our clan forever Hollystar." she meowed. "Well you thought wrong. Now I need to choose a new leader by tomorrow. Whoever shall I choose!" Hollystar

wailed. Oceanstreak still had 230 years to go till she had to go to that starry Elder den. She felt sorry for her leader. "Let me help you choose the new leader. It will help make

it easier for you." she suggested. "That..would..be...lovely..dear." Hollystar sobbed. "Here are my nominees...Feathersong, Shadowlilly, Mistyfire, and Honeyclaw. Who should I

choose?" Oceanstreak thought for a long silent moment. "I think Honeyclaw should lead. She is sweet and sensitive and everyone would understand why you choose her. She is

also very young and she would be a great leader for Starclan." Hollystar sighed. "I thought she would be a great choice anyway. Get her and meet me at sundown."

Oceanstreak jumped up and purred in delight. Then she ran off towards Honeyclaw's den.


	6. The Ceremony

_**Chapter 6**_

Oceanstreak padded into Honeyclaw's den. She saw that Honeyclaw wasn't in her den like all the other cats were. Oceanstreak padded over to the Moonpool which helped the

ordinary clan cats speak with Starclan. She touched her nose to the water and started to chant. Then she licked the water in a circular motion. The pool started to form an

image. What she saw was Honeyclaw out on top of Moonlight Rock. Oceanstreak padded over to the rock and saw Honeyclaw on top of it. "Honeyclaw." she meowed. "Come

with me. It is an emergency." Honeyclaw pricked her ears up and jumped down off of the rock. She followed Oceanstreak to where Hollystar laid on the Highledge. "Hello

Honeyclaw." Hollystar purred sadly. "I'm afraid I have some bad and good news. The bad news is that I am going to have to go to the starry Elder den. And the good news is

that you are going to be the new leader of Starclan." Honeyclaw's eyes sparkled. "Me? I never thought you would pick me! But thank you for choosing me Hollystar. I gladly

accept." Hollystar looked up sadly at her friend. "It isn't Holly_star_ anymore it is Holly_leaf._ I'm moving out into the starry Elder den. Hopefully you bring me fresh starry kill each

day." Honeyclaw looked at her friend sadly. "Yes Hollyleaf." she mumbled. "Now I must do the leading ritual in front of the clan. Follow me." Hollyleaf stood up and jumped up

onto the Highledge. Honeyclaw followed. "All cats of Starclan meet as I shall present to you your new leader!" Hollyleaf yowled. All the starry figures of the cats padded out into

the clearing. "Honeyclaw is my choice and none shall challenge her for her position as leader. Now all who disagree step forward." One cat stepped forward but was smart

enough to go back to his spot. Hollyleaf turned to Honeyclaw. "Honeyclaw, do you promise to uphold Starclan and make sure none shall destroy it or bring it harm?" Honeyclaw

looked back at her friend with her glittering blue eyes. "I promise." she replied. "Now by the power that shall make me leader no more. I present you with your 250 years of

ruling and your leader name. Lead our great Starckan well Honey_star_." The clan yowled Honeystar's name. "Honeystar! Honeystar! Honeystar!" Her name filled the air as the

clan chanted her name. Right at this moment, she was the leader of Starclan.


	7. Spottedheart

**_Chapter 7_**

I looked through the starry trees as I crept up on a starry cat. I pounced landing on the cat with my claws unsheathed. The she-cat kicked me off and ran off into the trees. I

followed. I chased this cat forever then she stopped at this cloudy clearing I entered and gazed at all the cats here. One cat padded up to me and started to talk. "Hello. What

is your name? Areyou here to join Starclan?" _Starclan_. The name finally jogs my memory! "I'm Spottedheart." I replied. "I got killed by a fatal blow to the head which caused me

to lose mymemory for a moment there. Sorry if I scared one of your cats." The strange starry cat looked back at me. "No problem. I am Honeystar. Leader of Starclan. I died

because my mate tried to kill me and my kits. He killed me and all three of my kits." Honeystar looked at her with her sad blue eyes. "My kits are still in this clan, but I just can't

bear to tell them what happened to their father." Spottedheart looked at Honeystar with her speckled blue-green eyes. "I am sorry to hear that Honeystar. May I join your clan to

help you out? I do need a place to live." Honeystar's eyes flashed from blue to yellow and then back to blue. "You may live here but I don't need help from you to help my kits!"

Honeystar spat. "Sorry.." Spottedheart mumbled. Spottedheart walked over to a spot in the earth. She started to dig out her den. While she dug her den, she thought about

how she may help Honeystar.


	8. Rebirth

**_Chapter 8_**

Honeystar jumped onto the Highcloud. She yowled with a high pitch yowl that rang throughout the clearing. "Cats of Starclan! I have news for you all!" The cats started to pad

out into the clearing. Spottedheart padded up to Oceanstreak and meowed "What is this all about?" Oceanstreak looked at Spottedheart. "You will see once she starts to talk

Spottedheart." Spottedheart looked down at her paws. Honeystar started to talk again. "My fellow friends, today we must choose which cats may go back to earth in the form

of a kit. There are going to be three kits so let us choose wisely." Every cat in the clearing started to argue over who will be going back to Earth as a kit. Spottedheart saw this

as an opportunity to impress the clan. She jumped up onto the cloud with Honeystar. "Can I have your attention please?" she meowed. "I think we should send three of our

kits to earth so they could live life again. They didn't have as much time on Earth as us grown cats did." Honeystar interupted and meowed. "Lionpaw, Leopardpaw and

Mistykit. You are all going back to Earth. Oceanstreak, you may lead the way to the queen that is giving birth right now." Oceanstreak nodded and gathered up the cats. They

then walked into the Cloudy Gate which was the entrance to the living world. Honeystar jumped down from the Highcloud and started to pad towards her den. Spottedheart

jumped off of the cloud too and raced after her. She caught up with Honeystar and started to speak to her. "Where are your kits now Honeystar?" Honeystar shot a sad look

to Spottedheart. "They are warriors in Riverclan right now. Their names are Pantherpelt, Roseheart, and Flowerpetal. My kits are living happily among the living and they think

their mother is Leopardstar. I am so mad that she is pretending to be their mother without my permission. I wish I could do something to tell her to tell the truth to my kits. I

want them to know the truth." Oceanstreak padded into the clearing with a dead warrior by her side. Honeystar reconized her kit immediatly. "Pantherpelt..." she gasped.

Pantherpelt padded up to Honeystar and touched noses with her. "Hi. I'm Pantherpelt. I died of greencough just at this moment. I hope I am accepted into Starclan." He

stared at Honeystar with his green eyes. His panther black pelt glittered in the sunlight. "You.. may.. join" she gasped. "Is there anything wrong Honeystar?" he purred.

"Come with me and Spottedheart for a moment. I need to tell you something." He nodded and padded over to the soft cloud-grass that grew near Honeystar's den. "What is it

that you want me to hear Honeystar?" She gulperd down a huge lump in her throat and started to talk. "Pantherpelt, you are one of my kits. You are not Leopardstar's kit.

Your sisters are Flowerpetal and Roseheart. Your father killed me when you guys were born. Leopardstar _stole _you and took you in as her own. I am so mad at her right now.

I just want to claw her ears off!" Tears formed in Pantherpelt's eyes. "Leopardstar was lying all along to me? Roseheart was going to be my mate but she is my _sister_! I shall

never find love now that I am dead!" Honeystar tried to drap her tail around his neck. "Leave me alone!" he spat as he bit hard into Honeystar's tail. He released his grip and

ran off into an empty den near her den.


	9. Pantherpelt, Roseheart, and Flowerpetal

**_Chapter 10_**

Pantherpelt stared at his _mother_ with a dumbfounded look. He never thought she would kick him out of Starclan. As Honeystar padded out of his den, Pantherpelt looked down

at his paws. _I am so stupid! _he thought. _I shouldn't have spat at her like that! _He looked up from his paws and saw Spottedheart peeking into his den to see if he was ok. He

meowed for her to come in and she did. She started to talk before he had the chance to. "I see you made Honeystar really mad. I have never seen her eyes so red in my

lifetime." He looked at her with a cold expression. "I shouldn't have spat at her like that. Look what I gotten my self into." Spottedheart licked his forehead and purred. "You just

met your mother. It is hard for a warrior to find out his mother is really the leader of Starclan." He looked at Spottedheart's gaze and her eyes showed sympathy. "I am sorry you

feel that way Pantherpelt. Maybe the next time a queen is about to have kits, you can go back to earth to be with your sisters." He nodded gratefully and started to think. "Can

I visit my sisters in their dreams at the same time?" Spottedheart nodded. "Let's get Oceanstreak, she knows everything about talking to a live cat" They both emerged from the

den and padded over to Oceanstreak's den. Spottedheart entered first. "Oceanstreak? I need your help. So does Pantherpelt." Oceanstreak padded up from the herb storage.

"Who does he want to talk to?" she purred. "He wants to talk to _both_ of his sisters." Spottedheart replied. "Okay then. Pantherpelt are you ready?" He looked up from his

paws and nodded. "I am ready." They all padded out to the portal and Pantherpelt stepped into it. He fell into the dreams of his sisters.

"Roseheart and Flowerpetal. Come approach me my girls." They appeared out of the mist. Their eyes lit up as they saw his face. They ran up to him and started to lick his

cheeks. "I have something to tell you." he meowed. "What is it?" they purred. "I...am...your...brother." he meowed. They stared at him akwardly and started to hiss a little.

"Why?" Pantherpelt sighed. "Honeyclaw was our mother. You both are my sisters. We are family." They looked down at their paws, and ran off into the mist.


End file.
